


For Castiel

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean’s not a fan of Meg.





	For Castiel

Dean couldn’t admit he was doing this because he wanted it.  No, he was doing this because Castiel wanted it.

Dean would do anything for Castiel.

Sam and Dean had found Meg nosing around on their hunt, Dean immediately trapping her and keeping her in the motel room until they were finished.  No need to get distracted while they were cleaning up.  By the time Dean returned to the motel room, Castiel was there with Meg.

And they were in a… compromising position.

Actually, it was Meg straddling Castiel, kissing him for all she was worth, that Dean walked in on.  And that’s why Dean ripped Meg off of Castiel, thinking she was taking advantage of the naïve angel.

The look on Castiel’s face told him otherwise.

“Oh, come on, Dean,” Meg said, her voice low and inviting.  “Just because you’re too afraid to have fun with Clarence doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun.”  She sent a seductive smile over to Castiel, the angel’s lips quirking up at her, just barely.

It was enough to make Dean’s jealousy flare.

Meg walked back over to Castiel where he was still on the bed, but Dean’s hand on her arm kept her from going far.  She stopped, but didn’t look at Dean.

She and Castiel seemed to have a silent conversation between the two of them.  Dean didn’t like that.  Since when did they know each other well enough to have silent conversations?

“Dean,” Castiel’s low voice growled, the arousal evident.  “If you won’t leave Meg and me alone, you’ll just have to join us.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, wondering if Castiel meant what he said.  By the look that Meg shot him over her shoulder, Castiel did mean it, explicitly.

Dean would do anything for Castiel.

Meg took the lead, stripping herself and Castiel of their clothes.  Dean watched, embarrassed at how hard he was getting just from watching them undress.  Was it Castiel that he was admiring, or was it Meg too?

No, he didn’t like Meg that way.  This was for Castiel.

“Come on, Dean,” Meg said to him as she kneeled between Castiel’s legs.  “If you don’t get undressed quick, you’re gonna get left behind.”

Dean would do anything for Castiel.

Meg’s mouth swallowed Castiel down without waiting for an answer from Dean, but he began to undress.  He could feel the heat of Castiel’s gaze on him as he stripped, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the angel.  It was almost too much.

Meg’s fingers moved behind her then, as she fucked Castiel with her mouth, pressing gently into her asshole.  Dean’s eyebrows raised, surprised.  So that’s what was happening here.

When Castiel was close, Meg pulled off of him.  “Lay back, Clarence,” she cooed, her voice much softer when it was directed at Castiel.  He did as she said, laying back onto the motel bed’s pillows.  She straddled him, with her facing Dean – and Castiel’s feet – instead of his face.  Dean watched as Meg lowered herself onto Castiel’s cock, letting him slip into her tight asshole.  Dean wished he had an unhindered view of Castiel’s blissed out face, but now wasn’t the time.  When she was fully seated, she leaned back so that she was laying on Castiel’s chest.

“Come on, Dean,” she invited, her hand moving to spread her pussy lips.  He pumped himself a couple times, eyes locked on the place that Castiel’s cock disappeared into her ass.  If only he could just take her out of the equation.

Not tonight, Dean told himself.  He kneed his way onto the bed, slapping her pussy with his cockhead a couple times before sliding inside.  Meg groaned, but it was drowned out by the sounds Castiel made.  Dean could feel Castiel’s cock through the thin inner walls of Meg’s body, and he hoped that press was what was making Castiel feel so good.  

With Dean and Castiel both fully inside of Meg, things were tight and hot.  They stayed still for a minute before Meg broke the silence.  “Well boys, don’t let me get bored.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed.  He brought a hand up to Meg’s throat, squeezing.  “Shut up,” Dean ordered, seeing an excited glint in Meg’s eyes.  Castiel gripped Meg’s thighs to spread her legs farther and the two men began to move. 

It was uncoordinated and messy, but with Castiel holding Meg’s legs and Dean holding her throat, Meg was helpless between them.  Castiel’s eyes were locked on Dean above him and Dean’s between their legs as the two of them worked their way to orgasm. 

After she was gone, they would send a demon-prayer-thank-you to Meg for that first time, because if it wasn’t for her, they wouldn’t have taken the first step toward being together.

Because of Meg, Dean would do anything for Castiel.


End file.
